Enemies' Enemies
by Wicked R
Summary: No, you did not need another version of post8.21, there are so many! And for good reason. It's such a brilliant opportunity for a 'Dean (and Sam) taking care of Castiel scenario' that it feels impossible to leave it alone. Megstiel.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Enemies' Enemies.

Disclaimer/note: I don't own anything to do with Supernatural, so much so I don't even watch much more than Castiel's episodes. So pardon my ignorance and the mistakes I may make due to my unfamiliarity with this universe.

Set/Summary: No, you did not need another version of post8.21, there are so many! And for good reason. It's such a brilliant opportunity for a 'Dean (and Sam) taking care of Castiel scenario' that it feels impossible to leave it alone.

Pairing: canon extent Destiel and Megstiel.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort you glorious!

Kicking into action a hesitant, unsure and stunned Dean, Sam held on to the passenger side door of the Impala, stepping round it, but knowing that he was too weak and too slow to complete what needed done, himself, "Dean! You have to get him away from the middle of the road! It's not as if there never are any cars going past around here."

Dean nodded and held a hand up towards his brother placatingly, "it's ok, I've got it." And then he was by Castiel's side, lifting him up by the shoulders from the back. "Son of a bitch," he muttered. He would deal with whatever injuries needed dealt with later, Sam was right, getting the wounded soldier away from any possibly passing cars was more important.

"Soo..ry. Caa..can't," Castiel tripped over his words and his own feet as well, both hands going to his stomach, almost bringing both of them down onto the asphalt.

"Damn it Cas!" Dean readjusted his grip, manoeuvring one of Castiel's arms over his shoulders, but replacing the hand he pulled away from the angel's stomach with his own. There was a lot of blood there and he wanted to make sure enough pressure was applied. Castiel panted, head lolling, blood dripping from his mouth. "Don't you dare pass out on me!" Dean urged, forcing a few steps out of Castiel.

Despite Dean's earlier instructions, Sam was by the angel's other side at this point, letting the injured celestial lean onto his arm. His brother gave him a thankful glance as he opened the back door and they dropped Castiel onto the seat where their friend curled up puffing out moany breaths as the moving around aggravated his wounds. Dean stared at him for a moment frowning before taking the wheel again. "Try to find out what happened," he grunted at Sam. And how can we help, he added to himself, but didn't say. By Sam's understanding expression his brother knew what he meant anyway.

Sam stretched his long arm towards the back seat, settling it on Castiel's forearm, "Cas," he prompted kind and soft, "can you tell us what's wrong?"

"Crowley has the tablet," Castiel groaned, wanting that piece of information out the way. The brothers should know his greatest mistakes before being pushed into helping him.

"Nice job," Dean snarled, "is that why we couldn't have it? And now we're good enough to come to? What, no answer Cas?"

"Dean." Sam warned, "he's not really well enough for weighty conversations like that. Look at him."

"He should've thought about that before he flitted away with the angel tablet," Dean grumbled, but his eyes travelled to his mirror anyway, apprehensively assessing Castiel's condition in the light of the streetlamps of the small town they happened to pass through. Something major must've went down to put the angel in the state he was in, Dean knew that and he also knew that it worried him, even though he did not intend to show affection towards Castiel for being too pissed off with him. The hunter gulped, repressing a concerned expression, but could not avoid concentrating on how pale his friend looked, how bloodsoaked his clothes were, how painridden and woozy his expression was, how rigidly he held his stomach, how his eyes closed repeatedly as if he would've been too worn-out to be able to keep them open.

"How bad did Crowley hurt you?" Sam asked in his compassionate voice.

"I need," Castiel swallowed, "medical assistance."

"You don't want us to take you to a hospital do you?" Sam checked for safety's sakes.

"Still glowing," the angel said as way of clarification.

Sam sighed uneasily, "we can sew up a surface wound okay, but that one seems deep and we can't exactly perform that kind of surgery, Cas. Not to mention you need blood."

"I could heal myself if.." Castiel took a little rest by closing his eyes and taking a couple of breaths, "it hurts too much to concentrate."

"Pain meds, we have a lot of those," Sam assured him, "but we'll need to give them intravenously, I don't think it would be a good idea to put anything in your stomach right now. Dean, how far are we from home?"

"Not far," Dean kept glancing at his mirrors to check on Castiel. Out of his two passengers it was the angel who was paler at the moment. "We'll reach the turnoff in a few.

"I'm sorry.." Castiel wheezed, scrunching his eyes closed and stifled a moan by turning his face towards the upholstery and muffling the sound.

"It's okay Cas, don't talk just now, keep your strength," Sam reassured.

"No I'm sorry for..this," Castiel pointed towards his lips and made a half hearted attempt at catching what came out his mouth into his palm as the brothers watched horrified how Castiel's clothes, the seats and the floor mats became covered in blood and what could only be bits of organs and intestines.

The younger Winchester looked away and tried to concentrate on his own breathing, he tried to make sure he didn't throw up at the sight himself, riddled by the damage of the trials as he was, but Dean shouted at him. "You need to hold Cas' head up Sam, right now!" The older brother urged, "he's passed out and do we know what happens if he chokes on his own blood!"

"On it, on it!" Sam rolled the window down, but set a hand out to do as he was asked without looking much.

Tbc


	2. Cause No Harm

Chapter 2: Cause No Harm

By the time they reached the bunker, Sam had managed to get himself together and fall back into his normal knowledgeably helpful mode and had manoeuvred the angel into a proper recovery position at the same time as keeping the airways open. He instructed Dean on how to carry Castiel into their home without causing any further harm and despite a couple of dizzy spells when he had to stop and rub his eyes till he could see and read the labels clearly, he promptly appeared with what he estimated to be a proper dose of analgesics for a powerful, yet weakened being like the angel could be. His wobble and holding onto the doorframe earned a "go to bed Sammy, I've got him" from Dean, still Sam could barely hear him. Concentrating on his task, he automatically worked together with his brother to remove Castiel's top garments and once finding skin, he injected the angel with the solution he'd previously prepared. "This should hopefully keep him comfortable for at least four hours," he gulped, even his out-of-focus eyes allowing him to be startled at the realisation of how injured Castiel was. "I don't think there's anything else we can do for him Dean."

"I know," his brother sighed, instinctively grabbing hold of one of Castiel's hands and took it into his own, "I'm still going to clean him up and wrap him in some bandages. At least it will help keep his..well, it will keep everything where it should be."

"He will get better Dean, he will heal," Sam gave his brother's shoulder a heartening squeeze, or maybe he was just holding on so he doesn't fall over.

Dean looked up at him as if suddenly remembering Sam wasn't well either. "I've got this Sammy. Have some rest."

Sam nodded, making a conscious effort to regain his equilibrium so he could to make it to his room, "wake me up if he needs another dose or there's something else I could help with."

The older hunter let the offer slide, he would maybe take up on it if it was an emergency, but he will cross that bridge when it comes to it, there were other problems he had to deal with first. Deciding he couldn't shift Castiel much without the danger of harming him even more unless he taped a protective bandage over his abdomen at first, he carefully applied several layers of gauze, his eyes glancing up at the angel's face with every one of the moves he was making, checking he didn't cause additional discomfort for his unconscious patient. He knew it didn't matter if he cleaned the blood up, Castiel could restore his cleanliness the same time as he restored his clothes, but the feeling of helplessness in how to aid his friend caused him to act upon his instincts and get a bowl of pleasantly warm water and a towel to wash Castiel's chest and sides. From when he had been sick, there were some signs of blood on his chin and neck, so Dean started there, then ran the folded up towel round both shoulders. He gently slid the fists open, washed the palms, the hands, then the arms and beneath them.

Castiel's trousers seemed saturated with blood, yet Dean still hesitated to remove them, then without looking he decided to quickly slide them off and cover the exposed privates with the corner of a blanket. He wasn't going to touch those, but he could wash the legs and around the covered area. The hunter glanced up at Castiel's face for a different reason this time, but he saw no sign that the angel was aware of his surroundings or what Dean was doing. Neither of them needed to be embarrassed when his hand slid over the line of dark hair, but Dean still gulped, finding himself having to repress some inappropriate inklings of desire. It was just flesh reacting to flesh, he reminded himself. With a shy blush, he moved on towards the wounded area, his hand even gentler now, like a stroke you'd give a kitten.

Castiel emitted a painful moan when Dean tried to clean his bellybutton and the hunter held back till the angel's breathing became steady again. "I'm sorry Cas," he whispered, admitting to himself the washing was mostly for his benefit to convince himself he was doing something useful for Cas. Resigned, and a little angry with himself, he discarded the bloodied towel and covered the angel up with a warm blanket instead. The conditions for rest and the healing process were in place, but Dean didn't have the heart in him to leave his incapacitated friend to it. Again, more for his benefit than Castiel's, the hunter needed to know, make sure that everything was moving in the right direction. He would be angry with his angel once he was in a better shape, but at that moment, nobody could drag him away from the bedside where he intently watched every expression and shade of pallor change on Castiel's face.

Tbc


	3. Unrest

Chapter 3: Unrest

Castiel found the chair he was leaning back on a little uncomfortable. As he had said to Sam, his wound wasn't healing as quickly as he had hoped and in settling his newly knit together stomach it wasn't helping that Dean had either ignored him or grunted unpleasantries in his direction ever since he mojoed his clothes back together and gathered the strength to walk downstairs. He tried the popcorn in front of him that Sam had reccommended, however, anything he swallowed made him feel sick so he had given up on those too. As it seemed, concentrating inwards didn't make him any better, so he decided he should get involved with what was going on with the brothers instead, despite Dean's obvious aversion to his participation. The boys were talking about trying the method of curing a demon they've just seen on the footage and the idea suddenly occurred to Castiel, "why don't you cure Meg? She might be less resistant than others and there's so much good in her already. Where's Meg?"

The Winchesters paused at that and Sam raised his sad eyes at Castiel, "she volunteered to fight Crowley so that we could get a clear getaway from the crypt. I know you told me to protect her, but that's what she wanted Cas." Sam looked guilty nevertheless.

"She gave herself over to Crowley to help you?" Castiel asked suspiciously.

Sam shook his head, "for you Cas. You, her unicorn, she said. We saw it when he killed her. I'm sorry Castiel."

"She's not dead.." The angel breathed, feeling lightheaded.

Sam took the effort to stand and step round the table to give a sympathetic squeeze of the shoulder to the angel, "Crowley was ruthless and seemed in one of his no nonsense moods," he winced apologetically, "it didn't seem like she could survive that. I'm sorry," he repeated.

"Can we move on now?" Dean rolled his eyes pitilessly, "it's not as if we could ever really forgive Meg, big pompous showy sacrifice or not." Now that he didn't need to worry about his friend's wellbeing, Castiel was not going to get any sympathy out of him, not before the angel gave a satisfactory explanation as to why he had repeatedly alienated himself from his friends and endangered himself in his chosen isolation, "and it's not as if it's very hard to capture some random demon. We'll search for signs of demonic activity and set some traps. I'm going to check the news," he reached for his laptop, hoping to spare his brother some of the work the younger Winchester usually did for the hunting team they have become.

"It was dark," Castiel was grabbing the side of the table rigidly, disregarding the rejective Dean for once, "maybe you didn't see her escape the vessel."

"No Cas," Sam frowned apologetically, "Crowley used an angel blade."

Castiel nodded solemnly, feeling as if his insides were turned to liquid. His head was swimming and somehow the water broke out on the outside of his skin. "Cas, are you ok?" He found himself unable to answer for the knot that was in his throat that he was unable to swallow. The younger Winchester was towering over him, having made it over to his table despite his own weakness, to give his support to the angel if he needed it, "you look very pale. Dean, come over, I'm afraid he's going to pass out," Sam was supporting him by the shoulder.

"Why are you out of bed if you're bleeding!" Dean grumbled at him, but came to at least help his brother with the weight. "Lean forward onto the table," he nudged the angel to support himself on his arms and lay his head down on them, "Sammy you go sit down check the news for me will you?" He took up his being in charge attitude, resulting in Sam taking a moment to assess his brother's expression, making sure that Cas was in good hands before giving in to his own body's wishes to sit down.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise I was bleeding," Castiel raised his head a little after a small breather. An arm round his hurting stomach, he wondered how as an angel he could become so affected by emotions.

"Do you think you can stand up?" Dean pulled at the sleeve of Castiel's coat, "I'll put you back to bed, we don't have time for this right now, me and Sam need to go and talk to that priest," he hauled the angel to his feet without waiting for an answer, though his tone was a lot milder with him than it had been all morning. He took the time to walk with him slowly as well, give Castiel breathing time when he doubled over again. "How about you don't get up till you're better!" Dean grumbled, keeping himself from bundling the injured angel into his arms and carrying him. But Cas deserved his anger, so he'd resolutely keep from showing affection with Castiel being conscious.

The angel curled up on his side once horizontal, looking like he was in pain and rather spaced out. Dean knew he should've not looked back if he didn't want to be sympathetic and now with Cas having his eyes closed and teeth grit, the hunter didn't stand a chance. "You need your bandages changed," he hovered by the doorway, mother hen peeking out from his façade.

"I don't have any bandages on. Sorry. I thought I was healed enough," Castiel huffed out.

Dean grunted his displeasure, then marched over to the cabinet with the medical supplies. Armed with a dressing pad containing superabsorber powder and a high pressure bandage, he pulled Castiel's hands and clothing out the way impatiently. There was a gash across the angel's abdomen still seeping blood, but the angry, inflamed flesh and sickening view into his insides was largely gone, making the supplies in Dean's hand somewhat unnecessary, but the easiest was just to apply them anyway. At least gentleness wasn't essential, so the Winchester manhandled Castiel roughly into any position that was necessary for applying the bandages. As a finishing touch, Dean set a bottle of pills down the nightstand. Castiel can figure out himself how much of the painkillers to take.

"I've got a location," Sam reported from the door and Dean joined him, directing a fleeting look back to the ailing angel. If Castiel was still there when they got back, maybe then Dean would be ready to listen and forgive.

Tbc


	4. Below Zero

Chapter 4: Below Zero

Legs stretched out in front of him, Castiel was leaning to the headboard, probing and examining his stomach. He didn't feel like he was as strong as he could be, but all outside signs of the injuries were gone and moving made his belly only slightly tender. He was ready to teleport without ill effects.

Perhaps he could've waited for a while longer, but doing the right thing by Meg was way overdue, he should've already thought about freeing her the last time Crowley had her. If the Winchesters were wrong and she was alive, it was worth a try. He knew exactly what circle of hell he would find her. After all, Crowley himself had given him the grand tour of hell and getting Meg out should not be much different than taking Dean or Sam back, or the other half a dozen people he had liberated throughout history. Not as if he could get stuck like it was with purgatory. Mentally imagining himself going through the gate Crowley had taken him through when showing him the endless queues, the next moment he stood shuffling with the rest of the troubled, punished individuals in the line leading to nowhere.

An entry and presence as powerful as an angel's grace would be felt throughout all levels of hell, but that's what Castiel was banking on. Even if Meg didn't recognise the exact resonance of his grace's signature for being too far away, she would maybe let out a stray thought/prayer towards her angel. Preferably before he was attacked.

Quiet and apathetic souls and other spiritual entities previously standing in the queue like lethargic zombies turned around slowly, for the moment only closing a circle round him as if waiting for some hive mind to give them an order. He could of course still smite them, send them to a different level of hell, but it would've been better if he could keep use as much of his grace as possible for getting out of here, especially as he wasn't at full power.

"Clarence.." The name tingled with incredulity in his ears. It was clear it hasn't been uttered with a human mouth, but Meg's unique optimistic sarcasm was unmistakable without the James Stuart film reference even. Heading and location certain, he flew to the target without a second thought, finding himself sitting on the floor of a small prison cell facing a thorny, chaotic dark green ball of energy, with streaks of black and the occasional ginger. Meg's true form, her rebellious nature with red flashes inside the spheroid containing her energy largely intact.

"You shouldn't be here Castiel," Meg called out nervously, forgetting about her use of nicknames in the importance of the moment. He came for her, could it be?

"Neither should you," Castiel smiled, looking around, "these are the category of cells where they throw away the key and never bother coming around, right? The ones in the same place as Lucifer's cage." His surroundings seemed familiar from when he came down for Sam.

"Adjacent," Meg pointed with a tendril of energy behind her, "but you can't see through the wall. He talks to me though. Old papa Lucifer. What do you want with him?" She swirled, sounding suspicious.

Castiel shook his head, waving her off, "where's your vessel?" Maybe this part of hell was not guarded for it being rather unnecessary given its location, but the king of hell will surely be told of an angelic intruder and he wanted away by then.

"Church cemetery by Lucifer's crypt. Crowley had the body thrown on top of some 18th century Irish sailor named Lochlann MacKenna which I'd rather not think about. It would be better if I got a new meatsuit, I'm not sure how long that's been disintegrating with the time differences here?"

"No." Castiel held resolutely, "I like that vessel."

"Suit yourself," Meg laughed, the ginger coloured elements of her essence swirling and multiplying with her amusement over his possessiveness, "your grace, your effort putting it back together," she gave the appearance of a very Meglike shrug.

Castiel closed his eyes, starting work. Replication wouldn't be too hard, not as if he didn't remember every inch of that body from the memory of their time together in the hospital and afterwards before Meg dropped him off by the Winchesters as they were summoning Crowley. At the same time, he opened his arms, making a move to pull the demon into his lap. She wrapped herself around him compliantly enough.

It was best to do everything quick and at the same time. His mind working on the vessel and transporting it to their earlthy destination, he let a forcefield surround them, cloaking Meg's demonic signature with it and thus disabling the symbols keeping her captive, then teleported them both into the main hall of the bunker.

Meg took a deep breath as she sensed she was in the flesh and hastily pushed herself away from Castiel to check that everything was as it should be with her meatsuit, as well as take in her surroundings. Her locks of hair dangled in front of her eyes as she surveyed the myriad of books around her and the extensive arsenal of weapons, "I see you coloured my hair black," she giggled self assuredly turning back towards Castiel. "Clarence?" She reached out to him just in time for his legs to give out, coughing blood onto her newly reconstructed cleaner than ever leather jacket.

"It's safe here..don't leave," he pleaded, holding onto her arms even though his eyes were closing as she let him down on the floor onto her lap.

"Not like you to overdo madness, is it." Meg grunted her displeasure at him sarcastically, in fact worried for his wellbeing. She patted his cheeks gently, gentler than she should've been, but was Azazel's daughter even who she identified herself as anymore? Castiel's mouth trembled, but that was all the response she was going to get and going by the profound, sickly pallor of his skin and the inexplicable flood of blood soaking his clothes coming from the direction of his stomach, her saviour was out of commission for a while.

Meg paused for a moment, his unconsciousness reminding her of their time in the hospital, but the cold sweat breaking out on his brow and his pain filled expression ultimately brought her into swift action. Back in her vessel at full demonic strength, she lifted him up and deposited him on the flat divan by the wall, her eyes frantically searching for a bathroom with towels and a possible a medical kit as she went. Credit to the bunker's flawlessness, it was all there as required, so she could set out to undress and bandage him, try to soothe his perspiring brow with moistened hand towels. Finally, when none of it was seeming to make him any better, she resorted to another familiar, holding his hand in hers', softly caressing his knuckle and murmuring what she thought were comforting words in Enochian.

It was how the Winchesters had found her, bursting through the door with their own worries and urgency about the trials.

Tbc


	5. Tariff Barriers

Chapter 5: Tariff barriers

Although judging by the contents of the bunker and the type of the contents, Meg had a pretty good idea that the place belonged to the Winchesters, she still stood protectively in front of him at the sound of approaching footsteps, brandishing the angel blade she fished out knowledgeably from Castiel's pocket.

Sam and Dean had guns trained at her in an instant, but hesitated at the sight. "Easy boys," she found her slow smile, "I'm starting to think I'll never get a thank you from you."

Dean frowned at her, already cornering her to get close and take a look at his friend. "Cas is sick. He didn't go for you in that state, did he?" The hunter spat at her accusingly but lowered his weapon.

"I sure didn't ask him to ever treat me as damsel in distress," she shrugged, feigning indifference about the angel's condition.

Dean looked Castiel up and down. Sure he was unconscious and looking poorly, but his wounds were dressed and the bleeding contained and there was that whole Megstiel feeling lingering in the air from when they have stepped in and saw them that Meg could not disperse with her nonchalance. The shorter Winchester scowled, not liking the fact that Castiel was unwell, nor that he was so cosy with a demon, but "we don't have time for this," he waved irritably, "we have a situation going on with Crowley."

"Can I help?" Meg perked up.

Wings fluttered before anyone could answer and Naomi regarded them with distinct attentiveness, assessing the situation herself with a sad countenance. Dean rolled his eyes at her, "didn't I just say we don't have time for this!"

"There's something you all need to know," she stepped forward. In an instant, Sam, Dean and Meg all stood in her way, cutting her path towards Castiel however pointless that might've been against the powers of a top angel. She had one eyebrow slightly raised at their actions, but continued without addressing the nonsense, "at first we thought it was Crowley as he has the tablet, but someone's started to complete steps to expel all angels from heaven. Now signs point to Metatron."

"Metatron." Dean repeated, suspicious.

"Without the tablet, we don't know exactly what the steps are, but if he completes them, we'll all be down here and human. Castiel needs to know about this too. That's all," Naomi nodded at Dean, having treated him as the leader of the group the whole time.

"Wait." Dean intoned, sensing her imminent disappearance. "Heal him." He asserted insistently, turning to the side a little so Naomi could see Castiel, drawing a surprised raise of the eyebrows from Sam and a confused one from Meg. "While you can," he added. While he's still an angel, he added to himself. If Cas was going to turn human in some close, unpredictable future, he need to be healthy to start with at least. He would not want that woman anywhere near Castiel in any other circumstances, but this could be vital.

Naomi gave a good impression of showing a concerned face when being able to have a better view of Castiel. Dean knew he would've possibly bought that if he didn't know what he knew or if angels weren't the dicks they were usually. "My strengths aren't in healing," Naomi clarified, "but I'll do my best."

Sam was giving Dean questioning looks, positioning himself closer to their friend, Meg however brandished Castiel's angel blade, holding it out on the route of the last few steps that were necessary for Naomi to take to reach the ailing angel. Meg tipped her head towards the newcomer in a cautioning gesture. The tip of the blade hovered practically inches from the high ranking angel's side. "Maybe not the tip of this thing, but fashion tips you will certainly need!" The demon made a scandalised face looking Naomi's clothes up and down.

"Can I sit." Naomi intoned forcefully, eliciting a mock care-free shrug from the demon, but she removed the item blocking the way. The angel positioned herself on the edge of the divan, her gaze searching the patient thoughtfully while she took his hand and closed her eyes, concentrating. Castiel gave a relieved sigh only seconds later, but the reality when he opened his eyes wasn't as favourable as he might've thought. He roughly pushed himself away from Naomi, wrenching his fingers out of her hands and hitting his head in the wall he retreated towards it.

"Hush, Clarence," Meg knelt up next to him, giving him an encouraging smile and threaded her hand through his hair placatingly. However, she pulled the bandages off so she could see how much better he was. A faint scar was all that remained.

The angel in the office skirt stepped back on her own accord, disgusted at the display of caring devotion from the demon, "I didn't think it was that far you've fallen, Castiel, but you don't cease to astonish us!"

Meg turned her smile into one that had been feared in hell and earth for decades, "jealous, are we? Cause Crowley dumped you?"

Naomi's eyes widened and she rewarded the demon with one of her trademark sneers, "I am in a very reputable position, overseeing operations of importance you can not imagine. If there was something to make up for, it has long been forgotten." She visibly forced control over herself and turned to address Dean, "I've healed his wounds. The exhaustion he's suffering from due to overuse of powers I cannot overcome, but time will." She nodded in a fair well gesture, but remembered something at the last minute before flying off, "if Samuel Winchester completes the trials, they will kill him."

"Okay, we still need to go get Crowley." It was Sam's only reaction to what they've just heard.

Dean looked at him slowly, then nodded, "that we do, but the rest we'll talk about in the car. Meg, stay here and protect Cas. And will you stop him from doing anything stupid? I'll keep you in the loop."

Tbc


	6. Protege

Chapter 6: Patronage

"Will you lie back already!" Meg pressed on Castiel's shoulders, managing to push him back with ease onto the pillows, "if I can handle you so easily, it means you still need to wait till your strength builds up. What makes you think you can as much as fly in that condition! Everything's under control, there's no need! Dean sent a text that they've got Crowley, the killings have stopped, they are on the way here and Sam's not doing any more trials in case what Naomi says is true. What is there to sort out right now?"

"I need to find out whether her words are true. If there's a plan to cast out all the angels we need to stop it."

Meg rolled her eyes at him, "just because the Winchesters always think they are the ones who have to save the world, you don't need to join them," she pulled herself closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder, physically stopping him from moving with the gentle, affectionate gesture, "can you at least hold me for ten minutes? We haven't even had the chance and it'd give you the time to heal. Can you do that Clarence? I swear we can whizz wherever you want after."

The angel sighed, "Meg." However, he did what was expected of him and pulled the demon tighter into his arms and planted a kiss on her forehead. "All right." He looked up to the ceiling and stared as if he could gaze up to the starts which he probably could with some supernatural sense, "no, I don't miss the apocalypse," he continued a conversation that was started weeks earlier, "because if you were bad and I was good, completely, then I could never have you."

"What makes you think you can have me now?" She lifted her head coquettishly and looked into his sky blue eyes. "Thank you for coming for me Clarence." She sobered at the sincere fondness he met her gaze with. "My angel who would go bat for me," she pushed up to meet his lips too. Her intention was to make it simple and chaste, only as a thank you kiss, but just like the first time they've kissed, he wouldn't let her go. His inexperience never stopped him from craving more of her. He parted his lips and their tongues met, the touch of their bodies so closely wrapped into each other filling them with charged, electrifying desire. Forgetting his injuries now, Meg was almost of top of him now, hands rubbing his sides and pulling at his shirt for an entirely different reason than looking at his wound.

Yet the kiss ended abruptly when he jerked and gasped and they both pulled apart at the feeling of complete wrongness that emanated from all corners of the universe and echoed back from Earth itself. Meg leapt to her feet, angel blade at the ready despite the enormity of how the threat felt. Castiel followed her and they stood there, helpless, while an immense force seemed to have been deciding what to with itself. The angels' first screams were only heard by Castiel, then he pulled Meg outside with him so he could answer those desperate calls.

"Clarence, it's too late," Meg muttered horrified, having no idea why the burning and crashing angels didn't elicit joy in her. There was no time for staring though cause all of a sudden Castiel fell into her arms again, pale and wheezing, with violent shudders going through his body. "Clarence, Clarence!" She tried to gently let him down onto the ground, but he grunted and used every bit of energy he could muster to push her away. "Stay. There." He panted.

Meg shook her head, scrambling to her feet, but by the time she could've reached him, Meg knew what he was trying to shield her from. Castiel was not falling from the heavens, yet his wings were igniting to a quickly consuming fire all the same. The demon didn't pause though. While she could see his wings at all times, the fire seemed corporeal, singing the grass underneath the suffering angel. And if the fire was real, she could do something about it. Teleporting herself into the bunker's kitchen, she grabbed the small fire extinguisher by the oven and appeared with it, finger on the nozzle, next to Castiel, but at a safe distance from the burning grace that could've killed her in a millisecond. Once the flames were no longer visible, she grabbed hold of the foamy jacket and pulled it off of the fallen angel. It came as a shock to her that the wings were no longer visible when she pulled him away from the mess. Meg dropped to her knees next to him staring as hard as she could. But no matter how much she tried, she could not see Castiel anymore. Not his form, only this little light, albeit with the recognisable signature of his essence flickering inside a very human vessel. He still shuddered a bit, his teeth clenched together as he rode out some sort of pain, but as far as she could see, he was at least otherwise unharmed. So with a heart that ached for him, Meg gathered his head and shoulders into her lap, "shshsh Clarence. I'm here. It will all be okay." Then she started to sing some ancient lullaby in a long forgotten language while threading her hand through his messy hair.

Tbc


	7. Collected

Chapter 7: Collected

It was in the early hours of the morning when Dean dragged his weakened, half-dead looking brother into the bat cave and Meg met him in the library, having come out from the room she had settled Castiel in for the night. Unsolicited, she stepped to Dean's aid, grabbing Sam's free arm so they could haul the tall man into his room. "What happened?"

"Sam didn't listen to me," Dean grunted even tough he made sure he was gentle when handling Sam and depositing him on the bed, "he started the last trial despite the warning while I was distracted by the falling angels. Cas?" The hunter changed roles and became the one eager for an update.

"I can feel a little bit of grace flickering inside of him, but it's not much more than what a soul would look like," Meg said evenly, as if not affected. "He's resting." Dean didn't need to know details as far as she was concerned, after all, he hasn't told her much either.

Dean nodded at her purposefully, calmly, but the desperation in his eyes gave him away. "I'll speak to him in the morning." He sighed and sat down on the bed beside Sam, checking his temperature and pulse. He must've not liked what he found, cause he buried his face into his palm, giving a bigger sigh when his brother started moaning again.

Meg backed away. She knew suffering when she saw it and felt no inclination to watch that. Once upon a time, yeah, but that was once upon a time. She was passing the doorframe when Dean's voice stopped her, "what am I gonna do Meg, what am I gonna do?" Perhaps the question had been poetic, despite her name being mentioned, because Dean didn't look at her, he resumed to tending to his baby brother by removing his shoes and jacket. With her not being the type that would often give the impression of being caring, she started backing away again. But Meg knew exactly what to do to help everyone and she was going to do it.

Back in Castiel's room, she tossed her shoes, her outer garments and slipped into the bed next to the still at some degree angel, snuggling close to him just like how they've been resting before Dean's arrival. Castiel was still sleeping, but noticed the matrass shifting beside him and instinctually pulled the demon closer, seeking the comfort. Meg didn't hesitate to accommodate that, a small reflective smile crossing her lips as she stroked his bare chest above where his diminished, powerless grace flickered inside him. It didn't have the effect of purifying her anymore, but she was still fond of the warmness it gave. She was quite sure it was unique, she had never seen anything like it inside any other angel.

Castiel reached all the way round her, stroking her arm and shoulders seemingly idly, except inwardly he was focusing on and savouring every new sensation his almost human body gave him. They remained silent, simply caressing each other for a while till his other hand came up to take hers, gripping it tight, but lovingly, possessingly with intertwined fingers.

Bodies pressed together, she already knew that his body responded to her, but looking up at him at the domineering gesture, she saw the change in his eyes as well. She had never seen those blues so dark and she knew what they meant. He wanted her the same way as she wanted him. Perhaps it wasn't the right moment, not with all that had transpired over the last few days, and yet there has never been a better time. She blinked at him, almost innocent, questioning.

"Meg," he gasped, his husky voice not leaving room for doubts about his intentions.

She shook her head, "not Meg. That was my vesssel's name, _Castiel_. My name is Nahara," she whispered.

"Nahara," he repeated reverently, "it means light."

"Well, I wasn't always a demon," she shrugged, rubbing her hand at his stomach with a ravenous look. Still in awe about her name, he kissed her worshipfully, lingering, like she was something sacred and delicate, something to be adored, his princess or maybe his queen. Meg would never admit it of course how she liked it, so she rubbed his lips against his roughly in response instead. She was not ready to be Nahara again.

Their tongues greeted each other with familiar ease and danced sensually, arms tightened around in each other in need. He kissed her over and over and only pulled his lips away from her to continue kissing her neck. As his kisses trailed lower, he turned them to the side and over, giving himself room to attack her collar bones and then her breast. Castiel was kissing her everywhere, all the places she ached to be kissed, claiming her at the same time as professing his devotion, lost somewhere between the call of gentle touches and passionate claims. That weakly flickering grace inside him ignited her in turn in ways unimaginable before, leaving her true form defenceless and at his mercy as he was moving down her body.

Removing the obstacle of her panties, his kisses moved to discover her womanhood licking inwards from the inside of her thighs. Meg purred, squirming when he flicked a fingernail against her clit tantalizingly. "Well, I..never!" The demon managed to utter at his skill. He was rubbing her, so close to her most sensitive point, working the pressure to make her drip with wetness. Meg thrust upward and grabbed him by the neck to pull him up against her needily. She grabbed his cock, its size filling her fist, and she held it up to her entrance, barely having the patience to do anything more that circle it round her folds, her wetness mixing with his precum. Thankfully one pump between her fingers told her he was ready, blood pulsing through the length and tip raging hot and flushed for action. The demon moaned in anticipation, breathing in when shoving her hips forward and pushing his throbbing cock inside her, then she breathed out, pulling him on top of her and giving control back to him.

Castiel stalled and gasped at the extraordinary sensation, so warm and moist and indulgent and satisfying that it reminded him of the host of heaven, the force that filled all angels up with energy and light. He moved around slowly inside her, round and inwards too, testing as much her potential for pleasuring as his. It was only when Meg gave him a slap at his buttocks and squeezed that he started going faster and faster.

"Nahara," he panted at the next, more unfamiliar sensation that gripped him, making him tether at the edge of rapture. He gripped the sheets around them as if for dear life in fear the weakness building through his every pore will make him buckle and fall atop of her.

"Come on Clarence," she urged him on, voice strained, just like his, still driving him to go deeper, go faster, submerge himself in the very human experience. He did exactly as she wanted, as his needs dictated, immersing himself in her, lost in the swarm of sensations and then all of a sudden he was a goner. His body shook with surges of pleasure as much as exhaustion, his breath stuck between moans and incoherent garbles. Unexpectedly, suddenly, being human wasn't so bad, not for the moment anyway. Castiel embraced that feelings as well, burying his face in her shoulder, taking shelter in her arms. "You're Nahara. Nahara of Assyria."

Meg laughed, "well maybe, once upon a time, but who cares about that now? So babe, how did you like the fucking?"

Tbc


	8. Diplomacies

Chapter 8: Diplomacies

Meg closed the lid of the trash can and left the downstairs bathroom, willing herself not to get too excited. Plans didn't usually work out in this world, but a smile of promise made itself visible on her face anyway. She had been taking that test every day for the last week, hoping, and then there it was!

Contrary to her mood, the main room of the bunker was radiating an air of desperation. Dean sat by the table, staring at his breakfast, clearly spaced out from the exhaustion of caring for Sam, who had shown no signs of improvement over the last couple of weeks. He was alive, but barely, ailed by a supernatural force no doctor could ever detect. Castiel was not far behind Dean in terms of fatigue. Having to rely solely on human means of exploration, he was going through as many books and other forms of data storage the bunker provided as possible for potential clues about how to help the younger Winchester, ignoring the needs of hunger and sleep his body craved so much till he repeatedly literally fell off his feet. Meg found it hard to watch, but while she could pop some food into his mouth in the passing sometimes, she could not make him sleep. Kevin, well, he didn't speak much either, instead he finally found a genuine inclination to try to translate everything he could find, driven by compassion towards his only friends.

The demon stood at the other side of their table, taking position at equal distance from the Dean and Castiel to address them, "I know what to do. How to heal Sam and how to get the angels access back to heaven."

Dean looked up at her, long and hard, "this should better not be one of your little games of pretence and time wasting."

"Sam has lucid moments, right? All you have to do is influence him to say yes to Lucifer."

"No." Dean said harshly, turning his attention back to his sodden piece of toast that had long drowned in his tea. "You know, you haven't changed that much, Meg."

"I'm not saying this for Lucifer's sake, although that would be a nice additional benefit. I have checked, he was unaffected by the angels' falling, the spell's influence could not reach him in hell. One second in Sam's body and your brother would be healed. What's more, Metatron would be no match for him. He could make the scribe reverse the spell without much effort. All problems solved."

"Apart from the minor detail of my brother becoming the devil," Dean glowered at her, "Cas, could you make her shut the hell up?"

Castiel looked from one to the other, hesitant. "Meg please, if you would like, maybe the two of us could talk in private in my room about this and your exact recommended diplomatic position in connection to Dean?" He tried to disarm both of them.

"Honeybee, Dean is the last thing I'd like to talk to you about in private," Meg established, "although I appreciate the offer. In addition, you should prepare yourself as well for what I'm going to say cause you're not going to like it, but here, I'm actually offering you a chance to save your precious brothers, both of you. So are you going to hear me out or not?"

Castiel took a tentative look towards his friend, "Dean, let her speak."

"This better be good," the hunter pursed his lips and leant back on his chair expectantly with his arms crossed.

"So," Meg spoke with self-assurance, "with Lucifer's powers, he won't need more than five minutes to take over heaven and then Sam can have his healthy as a whistle body back."

"Why would that son of a bitch give the body back?" Dean raised his chin questioningly.

"Well, so far, Sam was his ideal vessel. Not anymore. As of from less than nine months from now, he will have the vessel he was foretold to have when he is forgiven and his imprisonment ends for good."

Kevin's head snapped up at the side of the room where he sat, at the demon's words, "oh, the vessel?"

"What do you know about this?" Dean urged the prophet, standing up and walking towards him. He would trust Kevin's words a lot more than Meg's, no matter who's side on or who's girlfriend she claimed to be."

"Well," Kevin started, frowning, "of course I wouldn't bet my life on the exact translation, but I think it says on the tablet that if the ultimate vessel becomes available, Lucifer can redeem himself."

"What kind of vessel?" Castiel stood, grounding out every word like a threatening growl that made Kevin tense up and expect to be pounced on like in the good old days of Castieldom.

"Uhm..a vessel that'd fit him like a glove, the perfect match. An unflawed combination, in equal measures angel and demon."

It was however, Castiel who stuttered, "nine," he gulped, "in nine months you s..aid." His bottom lip trembled and he paled considerably, "Meg?" The demon gave a poised nod, grinning at everybody and ignoring Castiel's reaction for the moment.

"Wait a minute," Dean held up a hand, "as far as I understand you wanna say that you're pregnant with Cas' baby and that this baby is destined to be nothing more than Lucifer's toy?!" He was already angry on his friend's behalf.

"But Meg, I'm not an angel anymore," Castiel looked at her desperately. As much as he wanted this solution to be true, he wanted it not to be true just the same.

"Your essence, you, will always be an angel, Clarence," Meg assured him, "I can see it. But if you don't believe me, ask Crowley or anyone you like. He's still locked down on the lower ground floor, right?"

"So let's say you're pregnant with this..this.." Dean tried to get his head round the concept.

"Abomination?" Meg supplied deceptively nonchalantly, "antichrist?"

"Baby." Dean said forcibly. "Do you not care it's your child? Do you not think Cas will care? Is the question of free will even an option for him? Her, it?"

"I believe it will satisfy Lucifer as Meg assumes," Castiel said evenly, as if in control, but the pale face and the hand gripping his stomach was giving him away. "It will heal Sam, get the angels access to heaven and thankful enough to Lucifer to let everything else slide. It is the perfect solution," he stated, having a hard time controlling his erratic breathing. "You need to trust me on this Dean."

The hunter blew the air out his lungs, deep in thought. Kevin said it would work, and so did Cas, but the price and the possible risk dependant price even higher. He drew a shaky hand up to his forehead, "I'll go run this by Sam."

Tbc


	9. Below You

Chapter 9: Inferior

"Clarence?" Meg entered his room tentatively. It had been one thing laying it all out as a clever plan in front of everyone, it was another looking into Castiel's eyes and letting him believe that their love child meant nothing to her but a tool in her cause to serve Lucifer. So Meg was hesitant in her approach till she heard the sounds coming from the bathroom. Turning the corner and looking through the open door, she found Castiel grabbing the rim of the toilet as if it would've been his only hold on to the world, throwing up violently. His shaky kneeling legs did not look like they would keep him upright much longer, propelling the demon forward to prop his unsteady form herself. The woman watched him with a feeling of powerlessness, resorting in her helplessness to nothing more than calling out his name while he expelled more than she thought could be in his generally empty stomach and when the dry heaving wouldn't let up for minutes, she was contemplating running for the Winchester. As last resort, she grabbed the towel from the rail, submerged it in the water from sink and held it up to Castiel's clenching midsection, slipping under the shirt. "Try to take big breaths, Clarence. Come on, you can do this. You need to stop vomiting, you're going to hurt yourself at this rate." It all sounded bloody ridiculous. Weren't pregnant women supposed to learn breathing techniques for the birth? Wasn't she the one who was meant to have morning sickness? "What's wrong? Should I call Dean?"

Castiel shook his head, leaning into her. Perhaps he was just exhausted, but Meg took it a positive sign until he fixed his best smiting gaze at her, albeit majorly losing effect due to his wheezing, "I need to ask..ask you something."

"Okay," she permitted, "but maybe we should get you to bed first?" He didn't object and his gaze wavered, so she manoeuvred herself to her feet while still supporting his weight against her side, then placed her hands under his armpits and hauled him up.

"Meg. Meg!" He turned in her arms and put a hand on her shoulders to steady himself, "the baby. You shouldn't be lifting weight."

The demon gave an uneasy, albeit somewhat relieved laugh, "weight. You gotta be kidding me Clarence. You weigh as much as one single feather. Which reminds me, you need to take some water at least, especially after that performance," she sat him down on the bed and went back to the bathroom to fetch the glass by the sink.

"Thank you," Castiel took the fresh, cool water she supplied him with and took some little sips.

"You better now?" Meg sat next to him, her fingers rubbing his back concernedly.

"I'm not sure," the ex-angel held his belly hesitantly, "the urge to vomit has passed, but my stomach is still quite sore."

"Maybe it will pass as well soon," the dark-haired demon encouraged, "but if it doesn't, I will have to see if Dean can do something. I sometimes don't remember everything there is to know about being human. Come on, lie down, possibly it will help," she manoeuvred the ailing man to lie on his side, "now care to tell me what that was about?"

Castiel grunted, "I'm so angry with this body, the way it takes its own decisions, the way my stomach churns and tightens against my will and how lightheaded that makes me!"

"You're angry with your body, but not me?" Meg started hopefully.

"I thank you for the opportunity you give me to save my family," Castiel offered composedly, unemotionally, "I should've thought of something like that earlier myself."

"But your stomach doesn't agree," his lover confronted him.

"This..this body never takes logic's approach. Human emotions interfere."

"Emotions aren't always bad, Clarence," Meg opposed, but her sad voice said otherwise.

"No, they aren't." Castiel raised himself up on one elbow. "Meg. Nahara of Assyria, please marry me."

Meg started at him taken aback for a moment, then burst into chortles, exacerbated by her relief over his mild manner in connection to their offspring. "We don't live in medieval times Clarence, you don't need to get hitched to make sure the child doesn't get born out of wedlock." Not to mention that the whole idea of considering the notion of sin was freaking hilarious.

Castiel took hold of and pulled her hand to his heart nevertheless, not letting himself being shaken off. "I want to marry you because I love you, because I want to show heaven and hell that we belong together and because I want our child to know that no matter what happens or what he will choose, he or she can always count on dad."

The demon froze instantly, almost shaking with the wrongness of how she laughing at him must've sounded. "Castiel..I..."

Her lover nodded at her proudly, "so glad to have made you speechless. It doesn't happen that often."

Meg splayed her fingers out on his chest, "I don't know what you expect from me Clarence. demons are not meant to know how to love, to want to."

"And yet you do. Don't object. I can say that, even if you can't. I've seen your caring, your loving, your compassion. I know that you love me and I know with utter certainty that you love our child and you will do everything in your power to protect that life inside you. Not for Lucifer or anyone else, but for itself. If you think what you proposed is a good plan, I trust you and I will stand by you. All I ask is that we do it together. Marry me Nahara, marry me before we ask Lucifer for help."

"I'm sorry to crush your dreams Clarence, but churches don't really agree with me all that much, remember?"

"Is that your only objection?" Castiel raised an expectant eyebrow, "cause I was thinking of the boundless vows of the Buddhist rite. I apologize but I don't think you could find anywhere where they would join us in matrimony according to the ceremonies of Assyria's ancient god Ninkharsag, though saying thanks to your fertility goddess would maybe seem more appropriate under the circumstances."

His ponderings earned him a thump on the shoulder by the demon and a shake of the head with a grin, "Ninkharsag? You're off your head again you know that? The name hasn't popped up in my head for centuries!"

"Is that a yes?"

Meg sighed, "and where were you Clarence when Alexander captured Babylon?"

"At the anti-Spartan ca.."

"No, no, I didn't mean for you to answer that. I just wish we met earlier. So much could've been different. Not that I mind being a demon and I need you to understand that. You have changed me, but don't ask for more, anything that I'm not ready to give."

"So is that a no?" Castiel searched her face confusedly.

Meg shrugged, "ah, what the heck!" She made a grin that could make the devil proud and put an arm round him, but given his ailment she didn't yank him to her roughly like she usually did. Her eyes didn't flash with their usual lust either, but they both knew their lives would change forever the moment their mouths touched. She kissed him, pressing her body against his, tangling her fingers in his slightly curled hair, wanting him. Castiel didn't rush her, softly kissing back and savouring the caress. Safe in each other's arms, everything was different now. Parting her lips from his in heartfelt devotion to the hallowed moment, Meg looked up to stare in his sky blues, "don't you know I'm already yours?" She whispered, then blinked, shaking herself out the moment and straightening up as if realizing something, "but Clarence, where's my ring?"

Castiel pulled back sheepishly, sitting himself to pull something out his pocket, "it's makeshift, it's homemade, but with the resources available to me in a short time I could only think of melting out the inside of a coin," he offered her the small item on his palm, "I would buy you a real on at the Buddhist temple if you'd care to teleport us?"

Meg picked up the item quizzically. Given Cas was a human for the time being, it wasn't bad work, but it was the Enochian symbols squiggled awkwardly, almost unrecognizably in, that made her pause for a bit: the path of transformation to our ethereal promise. "Yeah Clarence, that's nice, I'm not wearing that. I'm still a demon! There's much, and there's too much. I'm choosing the wedding ring. And don't expect me to call you 'my love'."

"Can we go then?" He reached for her hand, "I don't want to delay helping Sam and the angels any longer than necessary, but I'd like Lucifer to gain knowledge of our child only after we are joined in matrimony."

"Now? You don't look well enough for a groom," she considered, inspecting his appearance, "you look like you'd throw up at..uhm yeah, a dress, even black. Not gonna happen."

"What is it you suggest then?" Castiel sat back confused.

"You need some medicine, Dean would know what. And we need to get your stomach a bit better so you could eat and gather some strength. The rate you're going, I'll have to push you down the aisle in a wheelchair! You need to take care of yourself, abide by the human condition's requirements, or you're going to get gravely ill."

"We don't have time for this right now Meg!" He grumbled at her, "angels are undergoing a huge upheaval right now and some won't even know why they were put in the position to suffer all that sorrow."

"I don't give the slightest shit about your dear angels right now, Clarence. I care about one. Lie down a bit, I'll be right back."

Tbc


	10. Maintenance Run

Chapter 10: Maintenance Run

Meg found Dean back in the main room, leaning over Kevin and his scribbles. He straightened up at her approach, folding his arms, "talked over some options here with Sam and Kev. We go in with protection. Sam says yes on the condition he only supplies his body for ten minutes and he states this in advance so the devil would not have permission for longer. And mistake not Meg, given we have a lot more resources at our disposal than we used to as you can see by looking around, we do have a backup spell to cast Nick out of the whole region and away from Sammy!"

"I think you're still missing the whole point Deano," Meg raised her eyebrows at him, "but whatever."

"I want Cas to tell Lucifer of our main bargaining chip himself, not you. He will tell me whether he still thinks negotiating with the devil is wise afterwards," the hunter continued resolutely.

Meg sighed, "your intended divine messenger is sick."

"What do you mean he's sick?" Dean pulled himself to his full height.

"I mean he ignores the need for food and otherwise likes to pretend he's still an angel doing absurd stuff like jumping heights he shouldn't and not using oven gloves."

Dean rolled his eyes, "yes, I know. Though we don't have to deal with that at all if we could make him an angel again, like, pronto?"

Meg opened the kitchen cupboards instead, "I'm hungry, I need to eat for two right now. You should go talk to your hell guide. Just be careful he doesn't throw up on you." She feigned indifference.

The Winchester eyed her guardedly for a moment, but talking to Castiel he did need to do, so he took off towards the Megstiel room, as he called it to find the former angel on his bed, curled around the hands on his stomach. "Cas?" He probed wide eyed. His friend did look like shit with his pale, pained face and the slight shiver that seemed to wrack his frame. Perhaps not as bad as his brother, but Castiel did already look like hell and he hadn't been there yet lately. "Meg says you've been sick?"

Castiel instantly straightened himself out at Dean's voice and opened his eyes, barely able to suppress a wince. "Please sit. I'm glad you're here Dean. I'm glad to be able to share the opportune news with you. Meg and I are going to get hitched. That's the right term to use, right?"

Dean raised his eyebrows, "that's just, well bloody marvellous Cas," he grimaced, "you couldn't have chosen a better time."

Even Castiel couldn't miss the sarcasm in that voice, "I thought you'd be pleased at how deeply I came to appreciate free will."

"Yeah. Okay, apart from the fact that you called her an abomination not so long ago, apart from me not trusting her, apart from not wanting Meg out of all demons, with our history, as a sister in law, well, man, we kind of have other more important issues to tackle right now, don't you think? Unless of course this matrimony of yours would have some holy meaning where she can't doublecross her angel husband or something, which I doubt!"

Castiel pulled himself up to lean on the headboard so he could be level with the hunter, sitting on his bed, "sister in law you say?"

"I think of you as a brother, you know that. Please don't let me regret it."

"No! No! Not again," Castiel became agitated, "I..it's very confusing. You and Sam, you had been my real family for years now, and yet the angels, I can not let them suffer either. And then now, I have a child and its mother, and I love you and I love them all and I just want to, no, need to, I need to do right by them all. Meg's solution takes care of Sam, you and every fallen angel, every one of them, including Lucifer. Maybe even Meg would be satisfied. It is the right thing to do right now, but taking away free will from my child, how can I do that Dean, how can I?" The former angel rambled anxiously. "But that is a problem for another day isn't it? I believe Nahara will honour our union and the sanctity of its meaning.."

"Slow down Cas. Who's Nahara?"

"Nahara was the daughter of Ashuruballit, king of Assyria." At Dean's exasperated pause, he added, "they've traditionally viewed marriage very seriously, as a union not just between two people, but their families as well, so I'm hoping Meg would honour the tradition of her fathers. I do not know what's happening with her true face now, Dean, as a human I can't see it, but before, I could see all that black swirly smoke inside her shimmering in faint colours, like a soul, more and more, the more she was with me. Meg said she was kinda good and that I was having a purifying effect on her and I believe it to be true. I'm not saying we should trust her completely and that's part of the reason why I'm marrying…"

"Cas!" Dean help up a pacifying hand, "slow down I said, you're getting yourself completely agitated and I'm not sure I understand what you're rattling on about! Let's start one thing at a time. Meg is thousands of years old and she was some sort of princess as a human?"

"Warrior princess. She died an honourable death in battle of Gaugamela, defending her country against Alexander the Great."

"Ohhh..okay? I don't see how that has any repercussions on our current situation? We have kind of decided to go ahead with the plan, cause well, it's the best we have. I was going to ask you to go along with Meg, can I just call her Meg?" He waved dismissively, "when she goes to see Lucifer. Instead, she says you're sick and you do look sick, but all you ramble on about is taking a wife!"

Castiel took a big breath to calm his nerves and all the different reactions his body was having to the upheaval, from his throbbing head to his churning stomach, so that he could talk to Dean in a composed manner, "Dean, I have explained to you why I'd like to do things in the order I've mentioned. I think it would make me able to exercise greater control over the situation. We could teleport to a temple any time, but Meg had been insisting you offer assistance to me first with my ailments."

"Alright," Dean gave, similarly calming himself. "What's wrong with you?"

Castiel looked away sheepishly, "I'm sorry to inconvenience you . It is my stomach that is very sore."

"How long has it been like that?"

"A number of days, but not quite like this. It had gotten worse after Meg told us about being with child."

"Cas, you have to understand that my primary focus was Sam and.."

"I'm sorry Dean, I apologise for inconveniencing you. I would've not said anything, but Meg insisted."

"Damn it Cas, that's not what I meant! Because my focus was on Sam, I would be expecting you to tell me if there was a problem as I can't guess! You're a human now and don't run solely on air and nocturnal exercise! Your stomach juices will eat you up from inside if you don't eat."

Cas shook his head, "I tried different foods, but they seem to be disagreeing with me."

"How much pain are you in?"

"I..I don't know, I don't really have any frame of reference as to what's acceptable for a human."

Dean sighed, "okay. We'll start with basics. I'll go get some antacids to calm your stomach and then I'll make you some simple breakfast: tea and toast. Next, we'll see if you still need painkillers, rehydration solution, antiemetics, antibiotics, whatever, we have every medical supply that could be needed on a hunt." He stretched a hand out to touch Castiel's forehead so unexpectedly the former angel didn't even realise till the hunter's cool palm on his brow jolted him, making Dean frown, "I don't believe this! You really are sick. Did you think hiding it would make it better or what? I'm gonna have to go get the thermometer from Sam's."

Tbc


	11. Link

Chapter 11: Link

"Was he able to keep breakfast down?" Dean glanced up at Meg from the screen where he had been half heartedly watching the news, presumably full with cock ups of fallen angels, or the mass delusion driven craze of unknown origins, as the government called it.

"Good morning to you Meg," the demon filled in for him herself, "how are you and your pregnancy getting on? Would you like something to eat?"

"You don't need to eat. You're a demon," Dean disputed.

"Tell that to my cravings," Meg raided the fridge again, "something juicy and filling I'm looking for..did you buy bacon?"

Dean half heartedly waved towards the counter, where the not yet put away shopping lay. "Meg." He intoned forcefully.

"Cloud-dweller ate most of his porridge," Meg frowned, "I have no idea how anybody could!" She shivered, "something that bland and lumpy!"

"The blander, the better for his stomach," Dean insisted. "So he's okay?"

"He snoozed sound, not even moaning in his sleep. Says your pills are working, but he wants more," the demon was peering into the shopping bags and fished out a beer for starters.

Dean nodded, "he would be due more," the hunter rattled in a drawer in the corner of the kitchenette to retrieve the required items and took off hastily into the Megstiel room himself to check on his friend. He had to blink twice to make sure he was seeing right when he was greeted with the sight of the former angel sitting on the edge of his bed wearing a white dress shirt, white trousers and a creamish-golden coloured vest trying to adjust his blue tie, the same colour as his eyes. "What's with the angel look?" Dean grumbled before he could stop himself.

Castiel looked down at himself, "there's nothing angelic about me, Dean," he said factually, though a bit surprised. "I've always had trouble with these accessories," Castiel admitted, dropping the tie into his lap, "would you mind helping me with it?"

"Is that you dressing up for what I think you're dressing up for? I thought you were going to wait till you're feeling better," Dean advanced, looking at his friend questioningly.

"There's no need to wait. With those antacids and painkillers I can make it," Castiel assured, taking the medication off the Winchester. "I've asked Meg to book it. The ceremony is in half an hour."

"What?" Dean asked, suddenly panicky. He sat next to his friend and put a hand on Castiel's knee to make him look up into his eyes, "Cas. You need to be sure about this. Are you sure about this? You've sacrificed so much already."

"Dean. I'm not doing anything I don't want to do. Maybe..this is how you really save a demon. It has nothing to do with blood."

The taller man sighed, "okay. Let me help you with that tie then," he knelt up on the bed so he could have better room for the correct manoeuvre, "you look…uhm suave like that you know."

"There's only one more thing, if you don't mind," Castiel enquired sheepishly, "I kind of need a best man.."

"You're kidding right?"

"I would be like having your blessing, Dean."

"Yeah, right. Who do you think I am?" He rolled his eyes, "and as if you ever ask my opinion about what you think is doing the best thing. Look man, we're always in the midst of a load of shit because we have to. This plan of Meg's is what we have to do right now, it doesn't mean there aren't angles, a lot of angles I'm not happy with."

"I love her Dean, this has nothing to do with strategy."

"Yes, sure, I can see that," Dean sighed. "You know all those times when you come to me after some Armageddon or another went down? One of these times I'm gonna say I told you so! But yeah, it's probably better if I'm there at the ceremony. In case you get sick or you need protection or something," he waved impassively.

"Thank you Dean. I'd be very obliged if you put on your FBI suit if you don't mind."

"The undercover wedding," Dean snorted, turning to get to his room, unable to hide his amusement over the whole situation despite his friend's upset look. "Whatever next!"

Tbc


	12. Bells

Chapter 12: Bells

"…may we be kind for all our days,  
here, there, and everywhere.  
Let us vow to remember that all that appears will disappear.  
In the midst of uncertainty,  
I shall sow love.  
Here! Now! I call to you:  
Let us together live  
The Great Peace that we are.  
May we give no fear  
for all our days,  
here, there, and everywhere," the Buddhist monk finished his blessing, "Castiel Deiwos and Nahara Ashuruballit, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dean watched as Castiel leaned towards his unlikely wife eagerly, taking her by the waist and making her lean back a little as he pressed his lips fervently to hers. It didn't stun Dean anymore, not like the first time, but some part of him did wish it was somebody else Cas spoiled with his affections. What flummoxed him however was the superb red dress with black flower evocative embroidered patterns that the hunter never would've thought he'd see the demon in. Or perhaps it was a tunic, but either way, Dean was quite sure he'd never seen anybody wear something like that this century, or the last. A jewelled dagger completed her attire, not at all spoiling the feminine look, but strangely adding to it. It screamed warrior princess. He really wasn't sure what to make of Meg now, there were so many sides of her he didn't know, but they didn't have time for that now. He thanked the monk on the newlyweds behalf and pulled the groom away from his bride, ushering them out the temple, "come on Casanova, leave that sort of thing for the honeymoonsuit."

Meg shrugged, giving Dean a mocking look as she transported Castiel away, down to the pits and where she knew Lucifer's cage was and leaving the hunter standing by the archway of the temple entrance, cursing. He was basically stranded in India and at the demoness' mercy and it was all intentional punishment for him interrupting their passionate kiss.

"Sire." Meg uttered the solitary word with reverence. It came out like a huff of air and with more regard for the devil that Castiel would've liked from her. But it wasn't her belonging to a certain race and cause that disturbed him, it was jealousy that she would honour another man, or angel more like, with so much admiration.

Lucifer turned like a whirlwind at the other side of the cage, the little group's presence already registering in his mind before he could see them. The devil stared, long and hard through the bars and through them and with a certain amount of confusion before addressing them. "Castiel. You never fail to astonish. Did you come with some sort of deal, brother?" He waved with a poised air, but his voice could not hide his exhilaration upon the turn of events.

"You know of the fate of heaven." Castiel probed.

"Of course, who doesn't," Lucifer scoffed, "demons are laughing their heads off far and wide. It also means I'm no longer public enemy number one. Metatron is probably it, with you a close second and me, well, maybe number three?" He smiled gleefully.

"Two and three could obtain redemption and number one could be displaced appropriately," Castiel suggested.

Having clearly seen the half breed fetus growing inside the demon, Lucifer shook his head slowly, depreciatively, "as I wish not to look like a child, or an embryo even less, come back in about twenty years, I'd recommend."

"I have not come to sell my offspring, Lucifer," Castiel stated.

"What did you come for, then?" The devil deliberated.

"I think it would be in your best interest to help heaven even if Sam only offers his permission for the five minutes you need to accomplish that."

"Oh, but I have a so much better offer now," Lucifer gestured vaguely towards Meg's midsection.

"My child will be raised to appreciate free will above all else," Castiel maintained, looking at Meg and hoping to receive no contradiction, "and to appreciate all creatures of god or demon for their merits and not for where they come from. So if he will choose to offer himself up as a vessel, you have my promise I will not interfere."

Lucifer laughed, "I'm not sure my ultimate vessel will be in best hands raised by you." He turned his gaze, fixing it on the expectant mother, "Nahara. That is your name isn't it?"

"I didn't think anybody would remember," Meg was clearly impressed.

"It seemed like an important thing to remember, now I know why," Lucifer mused, "I want you to smoke in here and stay till it's time to give birth."

Meg looked only marginally conflicted before entwining her fingers with Castiel's so they could hold hands, "I know of only one angel who'd go bat for me. The offer stands, that you hold up your end of the bargain and we hand the child over only when he is of consenting age." Castiel's stomach churned despite the amount of antacids he consumed in the morning. Consenting age, that was eight. Still, plenty of time to make a difference before it was too late.

"Watch your tone petty little stubborn things!" Lucifer looked like he might throw a fit for a moment, "so tiresome in every conversation!"

"Free will Lucifer, a mind of your own? Does it at all sound familiar?" Castiel reminded daringly.

"Exactly. So what assurances do I have your offspring will say yes!"

"None," Castiel agreed, steeling himself to stand up in a word fight with the older angel, "but it's the best offer you've had in millennia. You might even be allowed back in heaven, no vessels needed. Either way, you win."

"But that's the thing though, isn't it?" Lucifer turned strategic. "Could maybe be just a tad bit too convenient for me and too risky for you. What do you want then? Your grace back, access to that upstairs home you're obviously missing a lot more than I do?"

"I covet neither. But Sam is dying and in that respect we have nothing to lose. You on the other hand, could lose both your desired vessels."

"Very well then," Lucifer waved them off, "tell Sam I'm ready when he is," he said slowly, artfully. He perhaps didn't have anything up his sleeves, but at least he wanted to give the impression as if he did.

Castile glanced at Meg, letting her know she could transport them out any time now, but then the a shadow moved in the far back corner of Lucifer's cage, stepping forward as the trapped Michael, still in Adam's body as a vessel. "What about the other one?" He asked. "The other life I see growing inside you."

"I'll have twins?" Meg turned her head inquisitively, startled.

"The ultimate vessels for the angels locked in fight for the universe will come from siblings, the same way as me and Lucifer are brothers. I can feel the pull and the vessel's clearly mine," Michael stated.

"I tend to differ," Meg snapped, doing a complete one-eighty when it was about helping Michael as opposed to Lucifer, "but I'm glad you told us," she said frivolously, "now I can be sure to keep both my angels happy," she squeezed Castiel's fingers, at the same time making sure she had a clear grip on him as they teleported back up.

Tbc


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

One Year Later

"You have the bottles, baby food jars, nappies, teething rings, change of clothes, musical quiet time teddies, sigils in place?" Castiel catalogued uneasily.

"Cas. We've been through purgatory, heaven and hell a number of times," Dean reproached, "I think we can mind a couple of angelic demon babies just for one night," he picked up the little Abaigeal from her high chair by the table. Although the child didn't necessarily need sustenance coming from food, both twins liked to experiment with the different tastes human cooking offered. "Oh, you're getting heavy," the hunter commented, referring to the fact the four months old looked and acted like a normal one year old would, her growth supported by the amount of angelic grace she inherited from her father's side.

"You know how safe the bunker is," Sam pacified on a conciliatory, gentler tone, hesitant in his approach to grab hold of Abaigeal's sister, Abrianna, even though the arrangement has been made earlier that the Winchesters were taking the never sleeping twins for one night for the first time so Megstiel could spend some time together without being watched by at least one of the girls at all times.

"Do you not trust us, still! Don't be such a mother hen," Dean groused, making Abaigeal pause in her ministrations of sucking a piece of banana in her hand and look from one to the other quizzically, corners of the mouth turning down and ready to cry.

"Dean. Watch it," Sam tried to appease everybody, picking Abrianna up so that they could leave quickly before Dean compromised their babysitting abilities altogether, "you know how she doesn't like conflict. She picks up on it so easily," the younger Winchester glared at his brother, not wanting the whole escapade to end up in disaster before it even began. He put a hand on Castiel's shoulder, "we'd protect them with our lives."

"I know that Sam," Castiel gave a small smile and held out a piece of paper to him, "this is the binding spell. You do it the moment you arrive. Abrianna can't fly yet, but you never know. Any trouble, you pray to me right away," the girls' father gave his last instructions before pressing his fingertips to the brothers' foreheads and sending them back to the bunker with his grace he got back when Lucifer overturned Metatron's short occupation over heaven. At first, he was reluctant to accept the vial containing his powers from Lucifer, Castiel would not trade any of his children for that, but then the angels' assembly decided to thank their long fallen archangel brother and allowed him back in heaven along with Michael, where the two called a truce so they could lead and support their godless breed. Then Michael even let go of Adam as he required earthly vessels no more and so Castiel became more confident that the fate of the world was changed forever and there was no harm in taking his grace back. Not to mention archangels' displeasure when their potential vessels turned out to be female. The whole matter however, didn't stop Castiel from being overprotective over the girls though. He sighed and turned towards the bedroom, where Meg was waiting for him.

"Would you have liked to unwrap your reward, or is it ok like this?" She teased, wearing nothing but thin black lace underwear and a smile that Castiel couldn't help but reciprocate. He walked over to her slowly, loosing his clothes mentally with the help of his grace one by one, naked but his own underwear by the time he reached her, climbing the bed and leaning over her for a gentle kiss.

The demon put her arms around him, pulling him towards her, her breath tickling the skin around his lips slightly, temptingly, sending an aroused shiver through him. It had always been all she had to do to rouse him, to touch him, kiss him or simply be. Castiel lips travelled downwards, to her jaw, to her neck, where he rested his head in the cosy space on her shoulder, simply lying there and enjoying being with her. A moment's thought and both their underwears were gone as well. It was the closest they could get to each other, exposed and vulnerable, without hurting each other. If he would've manifested as his grace in true form, he would've burned her in a millisecond and while he would've had to ingest some of her demonic blood or substance to die a horrific death, it wasn't without risk her taking her true form. But in their vessels, they were safe, tangled in each other, an angel and a demon, in perfect harmony.

It was her hand that started trailing first, fisting his hair, pressing her fingers into his shoulders, rubbing to his arms with insistent firmness. Gripping hard, she rolled him over with herself on top and took his bottom lip between hers. It could still be called gentle, but too teasing to resist.

In response, he ravaged her. As their kisses gradually became more demanding, Meg arched her body into his, feeling his penis harden and press against her thighs. It aggravated the need in her, it had been a while since she had him inside her. Eyes dark with lust, she straddled him, shuddering with anticipation when she saw his member springing up for attention as soon as she let her weight off it. Her hips rolled as if on their own accord, aching for closeness to his manhood. She ended up sitting on his balls, with his arching member towering to press into her lower belly. Meg looked down upon the culprit, the sight of his fully erect member making her smile, breathe deeply and reach out a playful hand to rub the exposed, smooth tip of his cock. Her head lowered towards it, her tongue wanted to savour the same sensation her fingers were savouring. But Castiel's arms went to her shoulders all of a sudden and he pushed her back up. Meg frowned, not understanding the angel's unexpected aversion to what he had always liked before.

He reached a hesitant hand to her mounds, "I'd like to figure out how to pleasure you the way you like best."

"Now you want to learn that!" She groaned, "when we haven't had sex for months? A good, forceful, hard fuck is what is needed at this point in time, Clarence."

"I apologise if my timing is less than impeccable, but you always said it was time I learnt something new and I have been watching another film over at the bunker when I was visiting the Winchesters that was clearly suggesting that delaying gratification through teasing enhances the enjoyment," he pressed the heel of his palm on her vagina and flicked one finger into the slick heat of her opening. Meg thrust forward, closing her eyes. She would've preferred his thick, hard penis at this point in time, but the clenching, pressing finger was enough to make her walls tighten with the need of his seed inside her.

Castiel understood as much and added two additional fingers that he slid in and out of her, thumb covering and pressing the top end of her vagina while his tongue moved from her nipples downwards. At times like this, he wished he could use his grace. If what Balthazar said was anything to go by, grace could be used to elicit sexual sensations in the other partner exceeding those relying purely on human senses. But he couldn't risk that with a demon, so he had to learn the proper way. It didn't mean he couldn't use his own celestial senses to gauge her reactions however. Making sure he covered all angles of every centimetre of her outer and inner lips and reached as far as his fingertips allowed, he watched fascinated how his touch sent her gasping and little shivers and shocks through her. Squirming, she grabbed for his penis desperately and the thrumming of her insides round his fingers became more intense. Castiel was sure he got her, she would orgasm any moment, and what's more, he knew how to get her there, quick and easy like Sunday morning.

"Shit, shit, Clarence, not there!" He felt another thug on his penis and realised he had failed her for cumming everywhere just watching her pleasure. But Meg didn't let his hardness go to waste, pushed him back and quickly positioned herself over him.

Castiel had to realise he was not much more knowledgeable of the act of copulating any more than he ever was as the wonders of her tight, moist pussy slammed down on his cock. The angel gave a stuttery, groaning attempt to voice her name, breath coming out in short gasps as his brained ceased to acknowledge anything but the language of bodies. Above him, she was beautiful, breasts bouncing, curves arching, her black hair hallowed by the light coming from the window behind her.

As if shaking, Meg moved up and down on him, bracing herself on her hands and knees, with a hurried, desperate rhythm, yet he was still compelled to raise his hips into her and demand a senseless, impractical "faster.." in between gasps. He wanted swallowed by her and be one, not know where one began or ended. Castiel never wanted these moments to end, but his hot semen was all spurted out for the moment, making him shake with the exertion he had not been aware he made. He pushed forward one more time, teeth gritted, trying to prolong the experience, mirroring Meg's actions who at the same time was clenching her pelvic muscles with conscious effort to keep his softening member inside her. She smiled, leaning down on his chest with a contented expression like a pacified tiger.

"Let's try that again," Castiel whispered, stroking her breasts. There were plenty more pleasure points for him to explore. It was good to have the stamina of an angel.

The End.


End file.
